Lloyd White
Los Santos |death= |hidep= |race=Afro American |gender= |height=187cm |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin=Black |hidec= |family=Patrick White Sophia James DeShaun White |affiliation= The May Organization |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=Land Rover Sport 2007}} Lloyd White mostly known as Bull is an young afro-american who lives in Ganton and are known as one of the most notorious enforcers from Mayfields Organization. Early Life. When Lloyd was seven years old his parents started to be addicted from so called coke and heroin, they had a normal house, and there weren't any problems with money, while few of the Ganton citizens had. Both of them owned an pawnshop, near the Ganton GYM, but since they get their hands on cocaine, they lost everything. They became addicted, Lloyds father Patrick once was an user of heroin, but he got himself out from it, but he started to use it once again. Lloyds mother Sophia never used any of the heavy stuff, she only used marijuana sometimes, when she was younger. After few years, Sophia overdosed with heroin and died at her bed. Patrick had alot of emotional troubles with himself, and he dropped it all off on Lloyd. After few years when Lloyd was seventeen years old, they had a conflict, about the money, so Lloyd kicked Patrick out from the house. Even now Patrick is wandering around the Ganton, as an bum. It's hard for Lloyd to see him but he isn't paying much attention to Patrick as he sees him, anything he do, is giving some cash to Patrick and that's all. Ganton Gardens Lloyd started to hang more around Ganton, as he met new friends. There was one guy who was different like anyone else, he was acting more cool, he had better car, flashy clothes, but nobody didn't had that cool stuff, expect some rusty or old cars and some standart clothes, like baggy jeans and loose shirt. Lloyd started to talk with the others about the guy, everyone told him that it's May the one who's most respected man around Ganton. Lloyd fastly got into the business, as he was set as an enforcer. Lloyd and his two friends "Wiki" and "Mike" are now keeping the corner crew on top. The Mayfield Organization. As one of the most notorious enforcers Lloyd got respect even from May, he gave Lloyd an Land Rover Sport 2007 for his jobs which he had done. Lloyds dream was always to become rich, to drive flashy cars, so he could attract some girls to him. One of his best friends Tyrone Willow mostly known as Wiki is also enforcer in the set, he's working with Lloyd. Lloyds first target was one of the well known rappers from Street Kings Entertaiment. Dwayne owned money to Huey, he kept telling Huey that he will bring the money soon and so he didn't. Huey gave Lloyd the green lights to get rid of Dwayne, so he did. Lloyd asked Dwayne if they can talk inside his house, so they went inside and after few minutes few shots were heard coming from the house, Lloyd got away from the house, and was hidding for few days, that was his first victim, and Lloyd couldn't sleep well that night. The other incident happened when Bull and May were talking in the Land Rover, then one afro-american male bumped into the car with his bike, and started to call May as an wannabie. May got mad, and gave green lights to get rid of the guy. Lloyd sneeked up from behind, while he had a chat with the others in Grove street, he raised his glock.17 up his head, and squeezed the trigger, bloods even landed on some of the guys which were around him. Lloyd once again got away without any trouble. After few weeks, a guy named Claud started to hang around Ganton, at the first day he made some troubles. After May knew about what he did, he asked Lloyd to get rid of him. Lloyd took Mike and Wiki with him and made an ambush to Claud. They left plently of bullet holes in Clauds body, he bleeded till death. Prison Life. Lloyd had an usual day with everyone, as he went to the corner with Mike, they had an conversation, and then from nowhere police came, it was an crackdown, so everyone took their way, Lloyd jumped in his SUV and drived off, after few minutes two police bikes found him and started to chase him, Lloyd was arrested in Ganton, Grove street, and was charged for evasion and agressive driving. He was locked up for ten months. Now Bull is located at State Prison where he will be locked up for 2 more years, he got arrested for evading and for guns.